Charmed Wedding Gitters
by piperloveleoalways
Summary: One shot. "It was his big day, he had no idea why he was so nervous."


**Charmed Wedding Jitters**

**It was his big day; he had no idea why he was so nervous. He loves her…**

**AN: fic just came to me and well I decided to just type. Please read and tell me what you think. Enjoy **

It was his big day, he had no idea why he was so nervous. He loves her, of course he does, he has no reason not to. She is just too loveable, her long brunette hair that flows so angelically down her back when she sleeps in his arms, the fact that it always smelt like melons after he mentioned how sexy he found it when they first started dating. Sigh, God he had a thing for her hair. Would he love her less if she cut it? That would be so superficial, so ignorant that it would even cross his mind. But damn was he nervous. He shook his head at the thought because he knew, that he LOVED her, it wasn't just her hair, although it was a good point, she had the biggest heart he had ever seen. She would always go out of her way to make sure that others have, from donating goods to her random volunteering acts and just overall helping. It was like she was an angel that was sent from above just for me. I mean even if she stopped all her giving acts, he'd still love her.

Come on focus! You love her. At least that's what he told himself. He had given up so much for her, for them to be together. It wasn't the traditional relationship, sure they had their ups and downs but every relationship has their bumps in the road. A true love is one that's worth fighting for, that's what his dad always told him. And the heavens made sure they fought, hell even the underworld seemed like they wanted a piece of the action but after 3 LONG years, they're here, they made it. But why was he so nervous.

Wait, maybe she didn't love him. What if she didn't love him? Surely he wasn't the most ripped guy around but he thought he looked pretty attractive. He stepped back and looked in the mirror nodding his head at the reflection he saw. Damn skippy he was hot, any girl would be lucky to have him. But he didn't want to just be eye candy. He felt he possessed qualities that most women would love to have in a husband: kind, respectful, loyal….wait what am I describing, a dog?

Sigh, why was he so doubtful, of course she loved him, she said yes right? Well maybe not when he first asked because he was a bit under the influence when he asked but it didn't mean it wasn't something he hadn't thought about before. Sure he didn't have a ring when he first asked but it was just that in that moment he just felt so much love that marriage just seemed to be the only way to go.

He was always told that, when you know you just know. He never knew what it meant until he met her. Their meeting wasn't anything ideal, obviously he was on the job, hell she was the job but he looks at it as faith bringing something so destined together that it was going to happen regardless. Looking over at the velvet box on the dresser top, the butterfly seemed to be having a party in stomach. Did he really know what he thought he had known?

_Knock, knock_

"Is the groom ready for his bride?" a voice said from behind him

"I'm not sure I can go through with this, what if it doesn't work out, what if it only makes things worse, what if…"

"Now stop it, do you really think that after all of this, all that you guys went through, it was just for nothing." The entrant interrupted as he walked next to him.

"I don't know dad." Chris sighed as he turned to look at his father. "It hasn't been easy for us."

"True love never is easy, especially in this family." Leo said with a twinkle in his eye. "You know it took your mother and I 3 times before we finally got to say I do."

Chris nodded his head. "The secret wedding, the one aunt Prue wrecked and the real one. You told me this dad." Leo's mouth was about to open when he continued "You also told me how mom said no at first and then changed her mind, yadda yadda yadda."

"Hahahaha what are you trying to say son." Leo said with a chuckle.

"Come on dad, I know all of your pep talks, about you and mom epic love story. But I'm having a little bit of doubt when it comes to me and Bi." Chris said as he ran his hands through his recently cut brunette hair.

"Well, did I tell you how your mom told me she didn't want to get married anymore?" Chris head shot up to the statement.

"What do you mean she didn't want to get married? You guys fought so hard."

"Yeah well with everything that was happening, she said it probably wasn't meant to be and ran off."

"But you guys were always in such deep love, love transcends all doubts and fears. That's what you guys always taught us." He stated as he walked over to the chair next to the dresser. Leo soon followed.

"That is true, and I firmly believe that, but when you're just starting out, you don't have all the answers, its about trial and error. I being previously married proves it." Leo grabbed his son's hand in his and stared in in his eyes. "What you and Bianca have transcends time, place and even universe. You and her, this, its meant to be. Don't think about what could go wrong, but imagine what will go right."

Chris seemed to be letting what his dad had said to him sink in. After a few short moments he nodded his head in agreement. "You're right dad. Me and Bianca deserve this, not just to be happy but to be a family."

"Atta boy! Now come on before Penny decides she doesn't want to bless the union anymore." Leo chuckled.

"Does Grams ever seem to like anyone that marries into the family?" Chris asked with an innocent smile.

"On some level I just think it's her trying to protect you guys from the other side. Don't take it too personal. At least Bianca doesn't have to deal with an angry Victor." Chris burst out into a laugh.

"Come on Gramps isn't bad. It's not his fault you just happened to be species of magical creature that he felt was responsible for his marriage ending." Leo shook his head.

"I was sure if there was some way to get rid of me, your grandpa definitely would have found it." Chris smiled. "Let's go out there before they send in a second search party."

"Oh dad, thanks." Chris said bringing his father into a tight embrace.

"Anytime."

**Wow wasn't quite sure how this was going to go but I think I am satisfied with the ending. Who did you originally think I was talking about? I tried to be as indifferent until I sent in the calvary. **

**So tell me what you guys think? Please review.**


End file.
